Avenging Avatar Prologue Chapters
by TheWriterForGod42
Summary: Through the rise of old foes, the Avengers will soon be cast into a world that has been engulfed by war for over 100 years.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, only the story. ATLA belongs to Nickelodeon and Avengers belongs to Marvel. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

 **Chapter One: The Return**

 **Katara:** Soldier, mechanist, god, spy, archer, monster

(One by one, six figures do something to show off their skills: the soldier blocks an attack with his shield, the mechanist has armor envelope him and then uses the repulsor on his hand to blast something, the god holds a powerful hammer high to summon a bolt of lightning, the spy drops down from above and displays a few moves, the archer rolls across the ground and fires a few arrows, and finally the monster comes down from a jump and smashes his huge fists on the ground.)

 **Katara:** When these heroes come together, they can do many great things.

(All six of the heroes stand in a spinning circle as they are surrounded by villains and arch enemies)

 **Katara:** Working together they had saved their world.

(The team fights against an army of alien warriors in a city as a portal swirled open above them. The portal closed and the alien soldiers dropped to the ground.)

 **Katara:** Soon, the heroes will journey to save another world.

Unknown World (January 1, 2014 10:00 a.m.):

The shifting black sands did as they always have on an unknown planet. Every-thing was quiet except the winds whipping by. Even a newly demolished space ship was quiet of any sound. But then the sound of groaning, could be heard from underneath the space craft. The being underneath the wreckage could do nothing as he lay there.

Suddenly across the dark plains of the Dark World, a blue portal opened. From out of the portal stepped a figure clad in a black robe, black tunic with a glowing symbol of a skull with tentacles on the sides and bottom of it, black pants, black gloves and black boots. But was most noticeable of this individual was that his entire head was red, and looked as if it were a skull. For indeed, this individual was known as the Red Skull, the man that once led the fearsome organization of Hydra.

Every day since his exile, the Red Skull had thought about when he had been exiled from the Earth by the Tesseract. At first when he had touched it, he thought that he would have immediately died. But all the Tesseract had done, was send him to another world. A world that he thought that would be perfect to start over. But he knew that he wouldn't be able to take over it without some assistance. Using what ever power of the Tesseract was left within his being, he brought himself back to Earth and found someone from his past. That person was more than willing to help Johann Schmidt to find more help than he could hope for. Right now, Johann was finding the first recruit.

After he stepped out of the portal, a group of Hydra soldiers, their faces and bodies hidden under masks, walked through with something under a tarp while on a bed with anti-gravity repulsors. Whatever was underneath the tarp was big.

 _Big enough to give this recruit just the edge he will need_ , Red Skull thought to himself. Turning to the soldiers he said in his German accent, "We should hurry and get him inside. I want to get to our next target before the day is up."

The Hydra soldiers nodded in compliance as they rushed over to the space ship with the thing covered with the tarp. The Red Skull turned to look over the horizon and said to no one in particular, "I should hope that the doctor is finding those were on his side of the list. The body that we designed from one of those robot parts from that rich boy should be able to get him far."

(Upbeat Music plays as the title slowly plays)

 **The AVENGING AVATAR**

The Raft (January 1, 2014 10:30 a.m.):

The Raft was a place for the worst kinds of criminals on Earth, from major terrorists that were caught alive, to the occasional super villain. Its location was a mystery to those who didn't know the secret workings of the government. But two inmates were in cells close together. Justin Hammer, the corrupt business man who once employed the Ivan Vanko, the son of a former scientist who worked with Howard Stark on the Arc Reactor, and had tried to use illegal means to try and out stage Howard's son Tony Stark, but a double cross from Whiplash caused his downfall. The other inmate of the Raft was once a normal soldier, but when he got the taste of a power that made him stronger than most other men, it literally turned him into a big green monster. Sergeant Blonsky, now by the name of The Abomination, hung on the wall with special restraints as he kept thinking of his defeat at the hands of the only man, or monster that could match his strength: The Hulk.

Both inmates could only stare and think about how much they wanted revenge on those who defied their goals. But as they continued to do not really anything in their prison cells, an alarm went off all over the prison. The sound of the blaring alarms made them look out of their cells.

A robotic body made its way through the Raft. The robot didn't have a normal robot's head, this head was actually made of a special screen to show a man's face with dark glasses and on the body of the robot, a skull with four tentacles swirling to the robots arms and legs decorated it. Any resistance it met was quickly taken out by the stun blaster in the robot's hand. The robot came to the control center of the prison. It tried to open the door by its handle, but the alarm must have triggered the locking mechanism for the outside. The robot raised its fist and smashed it through the glass of the door. It took two blows, and on the second try the robot's arm went through. Feeling around, he grabbed the handle and turned it downwards. The robot pushed the door open and walked over to the console. Looking around it found the buttons he wanted. Pushing the buttons, it let out all but two of the prisoners.

As the other prisoners escaped their cells, the robot made its way out of the control room and to the last two cells. As a guard ran up to the robot to stop it, the robot raised its stun blaster and knocked the guard unconscious. Looking down, the robot saw that the guard had a key card. Reaching down the robot tore the key card off of the guard.

With the key card in hand, the robot continued to the cell block where the cells weren't open. It soon came before the two cells and turned to both of the occupants and said in a computerized male voice, "Greetings, gentlemen."

"Who are you?" Abomination asked in his deep voice. The robot turned its head to the monster and said, "I am Arnim Zola, once and still a great scientist of Hydra. And I am here to present you an opportunity."

"What kind of opportunity?" Justin asked as he came near the bars of his cell. Only slightly did Zola turn his mechanical head and said, "Ze opportunity of revenge and to do what you please."

This brings a smile to both villains faces as Abomination says, "I think believe we're both in."

Justin Hammer nods in agreement as Zola brings up the key card and said, "Excellent choice, my comrades."

Zola swipes the card through the slot to Abomination's cell and the door opened as the shackles keeping the monster suspended released him. As Abomination tore down the cell, Zola swiped the card through the machine to Justin Hammer's cell. The door opened and the business man stepped out. But before the three could go anywhere, more guards appeared in the hall. Just as they were about to attack, Zola turned to Hammers and said, "My employer and I have something that you may enjoy."

Justin was about to ask when something came barreling down the hall. It looked to be some form of metal armor. The armor was black and red in most places while on the suits chest was the same skull logo, only this one was with tentacles from three sides and smaller in design. The armor blasted the guards off of their feet. Landing next to the trio, the suit opened up so that one could step inside. Zola motioned for Hammers to step into the suit, "Zis is vhat you have always vished for, yes?"

Not wasting a moment the former business man jumped into the suit. Upon entering the suit, it closed to where it completely covered Justin. As soon as the face plate closed, he turned to his new comrades and said, "After you I should think."

With that said, all three of them started running for the exit. They were stopped by a sight before them: what appeared to be a small group of robots, six in total, acting as back up security with guns that . Zola threw away the stun blaster, knowing it would be useless to him against these automatons. Zola looked to his comrades and said, "Show zem vhat you can do."

All three escapees jumped at the robot guards and fought against them. Two of the guard robots tried to push Abomination back, but they were both soon pummeled into the ground by the monster's fists. Using his repulsor blasts, Justin Hammers blasted his two into scrap metal. Zola used his robotic body to avoid the gunfire from the two final guard robots as he got closer to them. He jumped up on the ceiling and quickly crawled along it to reach the two robots as they tried to shoot him as he got closer.

When he was over them, though the bullets hit the metal ceiling they didn't appear to scratch the Hydra scientist he made sure to avoid the bullets. Zola dropped down between the robots and grabbed them by the heads and smashed the robots together. As the no longer functioning robots hit the floor, Zola looked to the other two and said, "We are nearly there, gentlemen. I have our ride waiting."

The three kept running through the halls of the raft until they reached a dead end wall of the prison. Making sure that his comrades stood back, pointed his left arm to the wall and the hand and wrist parts of the robot body turned into some kind of launcher. Without turning his head, Zola said, "You may vant to hold your breath if you can."

Not waiting to see if they did, Zola fired the rocket from his weapon at the section of wall. Upon impact the rocket detonated and water rushed into the compound. As the water started to flood the Raft and submerged the group, Zola motioned for the other two to follow him. Abomination didn't hesitate to follow the robot doctor through the hole, but Hammers stayed back for a second.

 _Might as well_ , Justin thought, _I helped them get this far._

Without another thought, Justin Hammers propelled himself out of the flooding prison.

As the three made their way away from the prison, a giant submarine came into view. It looked to be a submarine that was designed to look like an old World War 2 sub, but on this submarine the same logo. A hatch on the sub opened up. Look-ing back, he motioned his head for them to get in before swimming towards the open hatch. Both villains swam right towards the opening.

Once all three villains were inside, the hatch closed behind them and all the water that had come into the hatch was immediately removed. As soon as all the water was drained, Zola led them through the sub as the giant vessel began to move again. They walked through the hall and towards an elevator. Once Zola stood before the doors of the lift, he pushed a sequence of buttons. With a ding the elevator doors opened up to them. All three villains stepped inside and turned to face the closing doors. Once the doors had closed, Arnim Zola pushed another button to make the elevator go up.

The ride was going at a moderate rate, and the elevator music was certainly questionable. It sounded to be a current pop star, for whoever it was singing sang…

 **Female Singer:** _Who said, who said, I can't be Superman!_

Both Abomination and the armored Justin Hammers gave Arnim Zola question-able looks. But all he did was sigh and said in his computerized voice was, "It was the idea of one of the Hydra soldiers. So don't look at me like zat, nor ask me any questions over it."

The elevator dinged when it reached to the intended floor. All three of them stepped out and were greeted by someone who had his back turned to them. Stepping forward, Arnim Zola gave a slight bow of his head and said, "The mission was a complete Agent Rumlow. Or should I say Crossbones."

The man turned around and allowed both Abomination Justin to see the man. Though his face was covered by a mask to look like a skull, the rest of him was dressed in military styled uniform while his arms had his gauntlets on them. Look-ing to Zola he said, "Excellent work Zola. The boss just informed me not to long ago that he found who he was looking for."

"Were you able to find HIM, not to mention ze our newest test soldier?" Zola asked him. Cross-bones nodded and said, "I gotta tell ya, it wasn't easy gettin' any of them. The test soldier needed convincing that they would indeed be getting a type of cut out of this, while the third needed a whole lot more persuasion."

"Yes, Hydra's greatest biological weapon does still have its/his flaws." Zola's robotic head nodded in agreement. Then he asked, "He is contained in a special holding cell, yes?"

Once again, Crossbones nodded to confirm. Just then a portal appears off to the side. The Red Skull stepped through, followed by the Hydra soldiers. Once they were a few good feet from the portal, Johann Schmidt looks back to it. All the assembled villains watch as something else comes through the portal. With each step it took, a loud and heavy stomp could be heard. The being stepped through the portal, revealing a giant suit of armor. The armor was silver like in color, spikes decorated its shoulders and bright orange eyes glowed under an angry looking glare. The Red Skull then turned to the others and said, "I trust that we have all been gathered?" Zola and Rumlow both nodded their heads to confirm, bringing a smirk on Schmidt's' reddened face. He then said, "Good. Now all that's left, is to go back to the world where I disappeared to, help those I found win their war, and then bring their armies back to help in the conquering of this world."

Abomination stepped forward and asked, "I have a question: what do we do about the newly formed group that this world knows as the Avengers?"

The Red Skull didn't say anything at first but moved to one of the many consoles. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Without turning to look at his new comrades, he said, "I have seen what Zola and Rumlow had showed to me of Captain America and his team. Though I doubt any one will notice my comings and goings on that planet during my mission, he will not doubt go to the Raft and investigate Zola's handiwork." He turned on a heel towards them and said, "But fear not. These 'Avengers' shall not be too much of a nuisance to us. They may become caught up in our plans, but they will not be a concern for long."

Looking out the window of the sub he said, "Trust me."

The Raft (January 1, 2014 11:30 a.m.)

The prison riot had nearly overran the guards of the Raft, and as the current five dozen armed prisoners had completely cornered the remaining staff into a corner in the mess hall, all hope seemed lost for them. Just as a prisoner raised a grabbed stun gun that he grabbed from a guard, a repulsor blast knocked the weapon out of the prisoners hand. The prisoner was bewildered for a moment, and when he looked to see what exactly what happened, he was knocked down by a flying shield. The shield bounced off of the prisoner, off of a wall and into the hand of its thrower.

The team known as the Avengers stepped into the Raft's mess hall. Six people stood shoulder to shoulder as they looked at the prisoners. The leader of the Avengers placed the red, white star and blue shield on his arm.

Captain America, real name Steve Rogers, the super soldier dressed in a red, white and blue suit. Standing on his left was a man in red and yellow armor, who underneath the armor was Tony Stark the billionaire who designed the Ironman suits. On Tony's left was a man who looked as if he was about to let loose a thousand pounds of angry. The gamma expert Bruce Banner let it all out of his anger as he quickly transformed into the Incredible Hulk, a green monster who gets stronger as he got angrier.

On Captain America's right stood a tall and really long blonde haired man in sleeveless Viking styled armor with a cap on his back. Thor swung his hammer Mjolnir in a circle as he smiled at the coming battle. On Thor's right stood a woman with long red hair and full black body suit. On Natasha Romanoff's, hips were two gun holsters while she had electro-sting shooters on her wrists. Finally on her right, a man with a bow that had an arrow at the ready. Clint Barton raised his bow and aimed it at some of the prisoners. Cap took a step forward and said, "Why don't you fella's make it easier on yourselves and just surrender."

"Heh, heh." A few of the convicts laughed. The prison staff quietly made their escape as one of them said, "I don't think you, 'Avengers' understand that we have you out numbered."

"You do realize that they have tangled with things bigger and more in number than us don't you?" The convict beside him asked. This earned him a slap to the face as the first convict. The first said, "Shut up if you know what's good for you!" Turning to his fellow prisoners he shouted, "Get them!"

Thor chuckled at this and said, "I was hoping they would choose the hard way." Looking to his left he said, "Tony, this means I win our wager."

"Uh, I still think that they should've just given up." Tony muttered from inside the suit. Nat groaned and said, "Can we just focus on the bad guys, please."

"She's right guys." Cap said. Readying his shield he said, "Avengers, take 'em down." He looked to his left he said, "Hulk." The green machine looked to the super soldier as the Cap said, "Be sure not to break them too much."

Hulk only smirked as he ran at some of the attacking prisoners. With a mighty swing of his fist, he swatted those prisoners into the wall. Just as some raised their blasters on the Hulk, Captain America used his shield to knock the weapons downward as he used it and his fists to give them a beat down.

He ducked under the swing and landed an upper cut on the prisoners chin. The blow sent the prisoner flying into a table. Cap readied himself against another, but this one dropped his weapon and laid himself down on the ground. Steve noticed that it was the prisoner who tried to make the others see sense before fighting. Deciding to give this man mercy, Cap ran past him to take care of the other prisoners.

Ironman made sure to move out of the way when a shot came at him as he ran forward. But when he got closer, Tony knew that he wouldn't be able to dodge, so he opened a compartment in his suit and fired half a dozen tiny rockets at his adversaries. The rockets landed a few inches from the assaulting prisoners, throwing them off of the game. It allowed Ironman to use his thrusters to ram into the two men. As all three fell to the floor, Tony did a roll over them and came back up on his feet. Standing up to his full height, Tony didn't turn around as another prisoner came running at him. Lifting a hand he used a repulsor blast that knocked the attacker off of his feet. Seeing that there were still more prisoners, he used his thrusters to rejoin the fray.

Thor swung Mjolnir at the oncoming prisoners who tried to use tables as shields. Each blow shattered the tables and sent the prisoners flying. Thor saw about ten attackers coming at him. With a smirk on the Asgardian's face, he jumped up into the air with hammer raised and brought Mjolnir down in full force. The impact sent a shock wave that tripped up the attackers. Thor looked over and saw that the Hulk looked to be having fun with his battles. With a war cry, Thor quickly joined the Hulk.

Natasha used the martial arts skills that she learned to defend herself from the prisoners attacks. On one prisoner she jumped up and wrapped her legs around the man's head and used her momentum to throw him to the ground. Quickly getting up, she had to duck under a swinging kitchen knife. Having to balance herself on her hands, Nat did a kick to the man's gut. It knocked the wind out of him as the knife fell from his hand. Bringing her wrists up she used her electro-stingers on the other prisoners. Just as she stood up, another prisoner tried to attack her from behind. Just as he was about to bring down a pipe, an electro-arrow caused him to spaz out down to the floor. Natasha looked over to see Clint giving her a thumbs up with a smirk. Smirking herself, she turned back to the fight.

Clint used arrows on the prisoners from a distance, but used fighting moves and his bow against those who got too close. A prisoner as able to keep up with Clint's moves. Clint was impressed at this guy as he blocked a downward stroke from the prisoners knife. Clint decided to use a move that the attacker wouldn't see coming, but he heard a yell come from behind. Moving out of the way, the running prisoner ran right into the other prisoner.

Each of the Avengers used their skills to fight off the remaining prisoners. Thor and the Hulk knocked the last two into each other. Once the fighting had stopped, the team regrouped with each other and rounded up each prisoner to tie them so they couldn't cause any more trouble. Once the Rafts guards came back into the mess hall, the Avengers took a step back to assess what had transpired.

Captain America turned to the others and asked, "So anyone know what happened here?"

"All the guards who weren't sent to the infirmary nor were killed said the Raft was broken into by some kind of machine." Nat said as she started to administer the 'lullaby' method on the Hulk. As he and Natasha placed the palms of their hands together, they moved their hands to where Hulk ran his fingers down her arm, and then vice versa. The 'lullaby' immediately takes affect as the Hulk groans and falls to his knees from the transformation back into Bruce Banner. His frame became smaller as the Hulk's huge muscles shrunk and the skin turned from green to white. When the transformation was complete, Bruce stood up on his own two feet as he held up his torn pants with his hands. Thor came up to him and handed the man some new clothes.

"As soon as we landed, I had Jarvis look into the security footage." Tony said as the helmet of his suit retracted. Thor then said, "Well, whatever this threat may have been, it seems to have vanished."

One of the Raft's security guards came up to the team and said, "We wish to thank you Avengers. For without your assistance, things could have gotten a lot worse."

"Happy to help, soldier." Steve told him with a smile. The super soldier then asked him, "Do you know who attacked you?"

The soldier shook his head, but did say this, "All I know of the breakout was that the machine had some kind of weird design to it. But I do remember it from somewhere."

This increases the Avengers interest, as Nat asks him, "What was the design?" The guard thought about it really hard and said, "Well, the face of the robot was some kind of video based display, but the design on its torso was that skull with the tentacles on it."

This makes most of the team gasp as Cap and Nat's eyes grow wide as they shout, "Hydra!"

 **A/N: In this fanfic production, this takes place after Ironman 3, Captain America: The Winter Soldier and Thor: The Dark World and Avengers: Age of Ultron. Don't worry, there will be other heroes and villains in this fanfiction. However, I will not be giving any spoilers to future episodes. And even though in the Marvel Universe Thor's not really a god, I won't let it affect my belief in the one true God. All you guys need to know is that I will do my best to put my heart and soul into this fanfiction.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, only the story. ATLA belongs to Nickelodeon and Avengers belongs to Marvel. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

 **Chapter Two: The Search for the Enemy**

 **Katara:** Soldier, mechanist, god, spy, archer, monster

(One by one, six figures do something to show off their skills: the soldier blocks an attack with his shield, the mechanist has armor envelope him and then uses the repulsor on his hand to blast something, the god holds a powerful hammer high to summon a bolt of lightning, the spy drops down from above and displays a few moves, the archer rolls across the ground and fires a few arrows, and finally the monster comes down from a jump and smashes his huge fists on the ground.)

 **Katara:** When these heroes come together, they can do many great things.

(All six of the heroes stand in a spinning circle as they are surrounded by villains and arch enemies)

 **Katara:** Working together they had saved their world.

(The team fights against an army of alien warriors in a city as a portal swirled open above them. The portal closed and the alien soldiers dropped to the ground.)

 **Katara:** Soon, the heroes will journey to save another world.

(Up beat music plays as the title emerges from the sun)

 **The Avenging Avatar**

 **Avatar Roku:** _Previously, on Avenging Avatar…_

 _The Red Skull stands before a wrecked ship with some Hydra soldiers and waited as they ran to the wrecked ship. Then he says, "We should hurry and get him inside."_

 _The scene flashes to the prison break…_

 _Arnim Zola in his robotic body with standing with armored Justin Hammers and the Abomination as they make their escape._

 _Final scene flash to the Avengers defeating the rioters and being informed of the situation…_

 _Both Captain America and Black Widow yell, "Hydra!"_

Avengers Tower, New York City (January 1, 2014 3:00 p.m.)

The Avenger's Quinjet, a small but incredibly sufficient flying craft, made its way over the tall buildings of New York City. Inside the Quinjet, the Avengers sat in different spots as they waited to land. Once they neared the tower, Tony being at the controls started the landing procedures. Flipping a few switches, he readied the landing gear and let Jarvis in the towers mainframe now to begin. The Quinjet landed on the landing pad, and the mechanisms started to turn the jet around to where it could take off again when needed.

The door opened to let the team out of the jet. They all walked into the tower with thoughts on their mind. They were all thinking about what the guard said about the prison break.

Flashback

"I suppose that the fragile organization could be behind this." The guard guessed from what Steve and Natasha thought. He then he said, "That agent that was involved with Project Insight, um…"

He had to pause for a moment and then said, "Rumlow! That's right! Agent Rumlow broke out of custody after he was, somewhat healed, and hasn't been seen since."

Before any of the Avengers could say anything, another guard came running up to the guard they were talking to and whispered something into his ear. The Avengers waited for them to finish, and when they did the first guard's eyes grew wide when he loudly shouted, "What do you mean you can't find Justin Hammers and The Abomination!"

All the other guards and no longer unconscious prisoners gasped at this. It also brought some worry to both Tony and Bruce as they looked to one another. Cap and the others looked worried as well. Steve stepped toward and asked, "Do you have any idea where they might have gone."

Both guards shook their heads as a new voice said, "No, but we can tell you something about your old friends Hammers and Blonsky."

Both guards and all the Avengers looked to see a familiar face appear through the door. Nicholas J. Fury stepped into the mess hall, still disguised in his exile outfit of black clothing and a black snow cap. He still wore an eye patch over his eye. The team walked over to the former director of the destroyed organization S.H.I.E.L.D. as he picked his way around the mess.

"What do you mean, about Hammers?" Tony asked him. Fury pulled a tablet from his coat and turned it to an image. The team had to crowd amongst themselves to see. They had to make room, and as they tried to get a good view, they comically got in each other's way, but they did manage to make themselves comfortable to watch. It was a video of the breakout, and they saw the robot make its way to the cell doors. Fury paused it for a moment and said, "Me and Agent Hill were able to remove the sound of the alarms to hear what they were saying." He starts it up again, with the audio on high…

They hear conversation when the robot says, " _Greetings, gentleman_." Steve and Natasha immediately recognized the voice.

" _Who are you?_ " A deep voice on the robot's left asked. The robot turned its head and said, " _My name is Arnim Zola, once and still a great scientist of Hydra. And I am here to present you with an opportunity._ "

None of the Avenger's eyes left the screen as they heard the two prisoners agree. Both the small business man and the giant monster walk out of their cells. Fury pauses it again and said, "We also caught something else on the cameras."

Using his finger, he fast forwarded the video to where the three villains were temporarily stopped by some of the guard robots. They then noticed that Justin was wearing some form of Ironman suit. The five other Avengers looked to Tony as he stared at Justin's suit. Turning around, the billionaire left the mess hall while putting his Ironman helmet back on.

End Flashback

As most of the Avengers went to discuss, Tony lagged behind as he walked. The first of the others to notice was Steve. Slowing himself down, he allowed Tony to catch up. Turning to his comrade, the super soldier asked, "You doing okay Tony? What you saw on the Raft must have shaken you really hard, since you're not really acting like yourself."

"Oh, you have no idea." The engineer told him. Looking over to his friend, Stark said, "That was one of my suits, Steve. That was one of my suits!" He became very angry as he threw his hands up into the air. He shouted, "How in the heck did Zola and Hydra get a hold of one of my suits?"

"I'm not sure." Was all that Steve could tell him. Then giving his much younger friend a promise he said, "But we will find out what exactly is going on, I can promise you that much."

It seemed to make Tony feel a little better as he kept walking. They went into the conference room and sat in the chairs provided. As soon as they were all sat down, Steve motioned for Tony to pull up what they knew of Hydra's involvement. As the holo-images shimmered in front of the Avengers, Steve then said, "Ok, here's is what we know: the whatever remaining forces of Hydra are probably being led by both an upgraded Zola and a busted out Rumlow, they've just recruited both Abomination," Bruce looks away remembering the last time he had fought him, "and Justin Hammers, whom they just gave a suit."

"I can immediately tell that that suit was probably designed to help him in combat." Tony observed. He scoffed when he said, "I know that because it took me a while to get used to being in the suit." Standing up, Tony moved to where he could focus the team on the suit Justin was wearing. Grabbing the holo-image, he moved it away from the table and onto the nearby wall. As soon as it reached the wall, the image enlarged itself to show what the suit looked like. As Tony and the others took a much closer look at it, the mechanist gasped at what he was looking at. Steve noticed the reaction on his friend's face and asked, "What is it, Tony?"

Pointing to the suit, Tony turned to the others and informed them, "That's the Mark Forty-Two armor."

Natasha then asked, "Isn't that the armor you used against the Mandarin and his Extremist soldiers not too long ago? But wasn't it destroyed in the fight?"

Tony could only nod and then he commented, "It was, and now its back. Only now, someone's rebuilt it and gave it a butt ugly makeover." He cut out the part with Zola's body, saw some-thing else and then said, "Jarvis, could you please run Zola's new action figure body for me, please?"

"Already on it sir." The A.I. replied. Jarvis scanned the image of Zola's body and started to run through schematics and parts of the machine. A moment later, the A.I. informed, "It appears to be a copy of the design of the prototype that you had planned for me."

Bruce slowly looked to Tony and said, "What exactly did you have planned for Jarvis?"

"Don't worry. It's nothing dangerous, I swear." Stark said with his hands up and then said, "It was meant to be something for Jarvis to walk around in, to be able interact more with everyone."

"Indeed." Jarvis said to help ease the tension. Putting off the argument, Thor then said, "What about this 'Abomination' character? Who is he and how big of a threat is he?"

"Oh," Bruce chuckled with aggravation in his voice and said, "Blonsky, a former soldier that worked under Ross, until he saw the power of the Hulk." The scientist pointed at the picture of Abomination and continued, "Basically going through same kind of process as me, Blonsky slowly went through the transformation, but him as Abomination makes the Hulk look more friendly by civilian standards."

"All three of them a considered truly dangerous. Especially now that they've started their little boy band." Nat stated.

"Only one real question now," Clint spoke up. Everyone looked to him as he asked the million dollar question, "How do we find these freaky weirdos?"

Hydra Sub, Pacific Ocean (January 1, 2014 11:30 p.m.)

The Hydra Sub made its way through the Pacific Ocean without any mishaps. The gathered recruits were standing in various spots in the control room. Abomination paced around in a circle and growled like a dog that was starving. Crossbones was giving orders to the Hydra soldiers who were controlling the sub while the Red Skull and the giant suit armor stood behind them. Justin had his helmet off as he stood next to the automatized Zola.

A thought popped into the businessman's head, so he leaned over and asked the scientist of Hydra, "How is this big sub able to move about without being detected by sonar from a sub from any of the world's armies? I mean, I'm not complaining, but I was just wondering."

Arnim Zola lightly chuckled at this and explained, "I have designed this sub so it could not truly be detected by ze sonar of ze modern age. Whatever shows up on another's screen will just tell them that there is nothing to see."

"Oh, okay." Hammers said as he processed it. The businessman then looked to the Red Skull and asked, "So where are we going, if I may ask?"

Johann Schmidt gave a small smile as he turned around and said, "We are heading to base on the island chain known as Hawaii." He started moving around the console while saying, "There we will begin the stages of my plan."

"What sort of plan exactly?" Abomination asked. The Red Skull only turned his head slightly and said, "Let's just say, that if we are successful in getting to where we are truly going, you can bring all the smashing and destruction you want."

Abomination smiled at being able to use his powers the way that he wanted to. But a new thought came to his mind, or rather an old thought resurfaced itself and took away the smile. The thought of destroying the only one who could challenge him, the Hulk. He wanted to fight Hulk again, and his friends if the opportunity presented itself, but this time he would make sure that HE was the victor. Seeing something on the console, the Abomination saw that the words were spelled in English, and they said 'cloak signal' under a switch. The Abomination smiled again as he tried to quietly make his way over to the control. Making sure that no one was looking, Abomination gently flipped the switch, turning off the cloaking signal and thus letting the world know of their position.

Avengers Tower, New York City (January 2, 2014 6:00 a.m.)

While some of the other Avengers slept, two were getting in a rigorous amount of training. Steve punched away on a bag in one room as Thor fought some training robots in another. Both of them had a lot of thoughts on their mind.

Thor knew that he was unfocused as he dodged a strike from a robot the size of the Hulk. As he rolled back from the robot he became distracted by questions about yesterday's events. Right as he jumped back at the robot, he started to ask himself just as he punched the robot's head in, _My friends are on edge because of their villains resurfacing. I wish I could do something to alleviate their fears._

Thor jumped over the robot as it fell face first. Looking to his downed fake opponent he thought, _I know that they will not be able to feel better about the gathering Hydra soldiers and I do wish that I could call upon Heimdall for his help, but I cannot take him away from his duties to Asgard since what happened with the dark elves._

Sighing at not being able to be useful to them, Thor sat down on a bench to think. He remembered something that his mother would do to try to relax his father when he became distracted as he was. A smile formed on the thunder god's face as he got up and ran out of the training room. As he did, he nearly ran into Steve on the way. Steve was caught off guard by the rushing Asgardian, who offered a quick, "Sorry about that my friend, just in a hurry for something."

Without another word, Thor continued to run past him. Steve only watched as the prince of Asgard kept running.

Avengers Tower, New York City (January 2, 2014 7:30 a.m.)

Tony had been lying comfortably in his bed as he dreamed of a romantic dinner with Pepper Potts on the beach. In the dream they were sitting at a table with a view of the ocean enjoying a steak dinner when a new smell came about his nose. Tony's eyes snapped open as he suddenly knew that it wasn't steaks he was smelling. Sitting up in his bed he threw the covers off and quickly walked out the door. As he ran through the hall, Natasha, Clint and Bruce started to come out of their rooms. All three looked to each other before following the billionaire who was following the smell.

The four newly awoken Avengers came down to the kitchen area to find an odd sight. Thor was hunched over a stove with a spatula in one hand. He flipped something in the air and caught it as he hummed some sort of Asgardian tune. Putting what ever it was onto a plate, Thor turned around to reveal a funny sight: him wearing a black cooking apron and in his arms was a plate of pancakes. Bruce could only stare in bewilderment while the other three started to snicker at the sight. At that same moment, Steve walked into the kitchen area and immediately saw what the other four were seeing and his eyes grew wide. Knowing that he would regret this, he asked, "Um… Thor, what are you doing?"

"Making us a meal to lift our spirits, dear friends." Thor simply said as he turned to pour batter on the skillet and let the next batch of pancakes start to cook. Tony was on the verge of laughing as he asked, "We see that, but I think what we're all thinking is how come you're wearing that apron?"

"When I was younger, sometimes Mother would cook for us and/or Father when we had something plaguing our minds." Thor explained as he flipped one of the pancakes. Moving to flip another he said, "And during one of those times, Loki and I would watch her prepare something." After flipping two more pancakes, he looks to the wall and stares off into space. But before he could dwell on the past Thor shook his head and said, "Anyways, when she cooked she might have let us help her, but she always made us wear something so that we wouldn't get too dirty."

Thor put the newly made pancakes on another plate before turning to put them down on the table. With a gesture of his hands he said, "Enjoy."

One by one, each of the five other Avengers took a plate and put at least two pancakes on their plate. They sat down in a lounging area as Thor took a moment to bring them all five cups of orange juice. Setting all the cups next to his friends, Thor got his own two stack tall plate of pancakes. Steve and the others were a little hesitant at first, but the super soldier decided to be the brave one and after cutting up a piece he put it into his mouth. Tony and the others waited to see if anything would happen, but Steve looked as if he were enjoying the meal. With-out another thought the other Avengers started digging in.

Thor smiled as he started to eat as well. Bruce, liking the taste so much, asked, "These are actually pretty good, Thor."

"Thank you Banner." The Asgardian still smiled and then said, "It was actually quite difficult to find a goat to milk."

This makes his friends pause while they were eating. One by one they looked down at their plates. With his mouth full, Clint asked, "This has goat's milk in it?"

"Verily." Thor proudly states. Motioning back with his thumb to the stove he then said, "Though it was much easier to get the goat here for its milk."

Steve and the others stopped eating and looked up from their plates. Turning their heads to the kitchen area, they saw a goat walk from behind the counter. Clint, Natasha and Tony looked back down at their plates and started to feel a little sick. But when they looked to Bruce and Steve, they were shocked to find them still eating. Both their fellow Avengers noticed them looking at them as they took another bite.

"What?" Steve questions. Bruce then said in mid-chew, "The goat's milk actually doesn't do much to throw off the taste."

That didn't do anything to change the three's minds as they set their plates down still feeling a little grossed out. Thor looked at them with a confused face, but before he could say anything Jarvis spoke up through the television, "I don't mean to interrupt, Mr. Stark, but some-thing had come up on the scanners a few minutes ago."

"What was it?" Steve asked. Through the screen, Jarvis displayed a signal beacon beeping on a grid of the world. All the Avengers paid close attention as Jarvis said and made the image of the beacon more locatable, "Around eleven thirty last night, a satellite over the Pacific Ocean picked up a radar transmission about two-hundred miles off of the coast, west of Hawaii and this is what the military informants had said…"

" _Radar picked something up… looks pretty big and moving really fast…"_ Who ever was talking said. Jarvis then said, "I tried to use the satellite to get a closer look at the sub, but it was too deep for anything to see." The Avengers didn't say anything as Jarvis started to pull up a different image and said, "But I was able to get an image from the militaries radar scan."

The image was immediately displayed and the team gasped. What they were seeing was a giant octopus shaped submarine. Steve looked to the other Avengers and said, "I think we all know what this means."

The other five look to him and nod in confirmation. Standing up he said, "Get ready to move out."

 **A/N: And with that Episode 2 of the Prologue Episodes is done. Stay tuned for the conclusion of the Prologue episodes before the Avengers dive into one of their greatest adventures to come from a fans mind. Please Review if you wish and I will keep writing to the best of my abilities.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, only the story. ATLA belongs to Nickelodeon and Avengers belongs to Marvel. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

 **Chapter Three: A Spiritual Confrontation**

 **Katara:** Soldier, mechanist, god, spy, archer, monster

(One by one, six figures do something to show off their skills: the soldier blocks an attack with his shield, the mechanist has armor envelope him and then uses the repulsor on his hand to blast something, the god holds a powerful hammer high to summon a bolt of lightning, the spy drops down from above and displays a few moves, the archer rolls across the ground and fires a few arrows, and finally the monster comes down from a jump and smashes his huge fists on the ground.)

 **Katara:** When these heroes come together, they can do many great things.

(All six of the heroes stand in a spinning circle as they are surrounded by villains and arch enemies)

 **Katara:** Working together they had saved their world.

(The team fights against an army of alien warriors in a city as a portal swirled open above them. The portal closed and the alien soldiers dropped to the ground.)

 **Katara:** Soon, the heroes will journey to save another world.

(Upbeat music plays as the title emerges from the sun)

 **The Avenging Avatar**

 **Avatar Roku:** _Previously, on Avenging Avatar…_

 _The team sees that the Abomination and an armored Justin Hammers have escaped from prison._

 _The scene flashes to The Abomination flipping a switch…_

 _Another flash to Thor making breakfast, trying to lift the team spirits. Jarvis then shows them the Hydra sub on radar. Captain America then says to the team, "Get ready to move out."_

Avengers Tower, New York City (January 2, 2014 8:00 a.m.)

Avengers Tower was full of motion as everyone gathered what they needed to fight, all six in a different part of the tower. Tony was in his work shop putting the finishing touches on his newest Ironman suit, this model was supposed to be able to regather energy when not in battle mode, not to mention that it was solar powered with a fast charging power converter. As he used the right tools to program the suit, the lights of the helmet came to life.

Clint sat in his room picking the right arrows for the job while looking at a picture of something on his desk. At his feet was not one specialized arrow quiver, but two: one for his back, and the other to be placed on his side. Feeling as if he had enough arrows, he stands up and thrusts the bow forward to make it fold into a smaller item to make it easier to carry. Placing the folded bow in a compartment in one of the quivers, Clint then places one quiver on his back and the other on his hip as he grabs pieces for something else next. Clint took one final look at the picture before walking out.

Bruce brought out a backpack to bring a few things to keep the Hulk calm before and after the mission. Moving over to a desk he opened a drawer and pulled out a CD player and a pair of headphones. He placed them down in the bag and then grabbed a few meditative CDs from a CD rack on top of the desk. Slinging the bag over his shoulder, Bruce turned to the door. Before walking out, he said to the Other Guy as he turned to the mirror on his desk, "All right, Hulk, let's save the rage until we fight. Once it starts, we go all out. And we won't stop until we beat HIM. Okay?" Hulk responded by making Bruce's eyes flash green for a second. Bruce put a smirk on his face as he started to walk out.

Natasha was in her room practicing some of her moves, as she left two guns and their holsters and her wrist stingers on her bed. With a high kick she smirked before grabbing the guns off of her bed. She put the holsters on her belt and put on her wrist stingers. Her phone vibrated, alerting her to something. Taking it out of her pocket, she turned it on and saw that she had a text message from an unknown phone. It read: _Good luck on your mission. Come back alive._ Nat smiled at this and put her phone back in her pocket.

Thor was out on the balcony swinging his hammer Mjolnir in practice swings. He thinks of the mission, and he prays to the All-fathers to give him strength to protect the weak and defenseless who may be in danger. Taking one more swing, he lift Mjolnir high up into the air and summons a bolt of lightning while the rest of his Asgardian armor and cape. The action scares off a flock of pigeons from the Tower's roof.

Steve Rogers sat on his bed as he was polishing his shield as he had Jarvis keep him updated on the moving Hydra sub. As he continued polishing, he thought of the last time he fought against Hydra during project insight. Steve thought about when he had to fight Bucky. He hoped his friend was alright, but more importantly he hoped that he was able to get away from Hydra. Suddenly remembering that he didn't have long, he shook his head to clear it of any thoughts other than completing the mission. Throwing the rag he was using aside, he stood up and placed his shield on the holder on his back. Placing his helmet on his head, he walked out the door.

Captain America met the other Avengers as they made their way to the Quinjet's balcony. Looking from one to the other they didn't say anything as they exited the door. Out on the balcony the Quinjet started to open the doors to let the team in. Two by two, the team stepped up the ramp of their Quinjet. Tony, with his suit in briefcase form in his hand, made his way to the controls. As soon as everyone was in Steve turned to Tony and said, "We're ready when you are."

Tony didn't say anything as he started to start the Quinjet's take off procedure. As the Quinjet's engines started to rev up from ignition, it started to hover off of the ground. As soon as they were a few feet off the ground, Tony made the Quinjet fly away from the Tower. Maneuvering it to where it went higher into the sky, Tony pushed a few buttons and flipped a switch or two to make the jet go faster. A moment later the Quinjet flew at a much faster rate, and sped off to the island of fun and relaxation, for tourists anyway.

Hydra Base, Hawaii (January 2, 2014 8:15 p.m.)

The Hydra Base in Hawaii was even more busy, considering that there were a whole lot more people. Inside the central parts of the base, the Red Skull and his newest recruits were walking through the halls. The halls of the Hydra base were hexagonal in shape, each hall was thirty-five feet long and five feet apart there were sliding doors. The group of warriors followed the red skinned leader to a door with the Hydra symbol, just with a few extra symbols to decorate it. Four symbols in total, each of them between two of the tentacles. Three symbols were unidentifiable, but the fourth symbol, the symbol at the top of the looked to be in the shape of fire. As the doors slide open for them, the newly assembled team made their way inside the room. Inside the room as a work table, and a door to the bathroom, but the most impressive thing in the room was a massive portal. On the portal's compass points were the same symbols on the door, and very similar to the door the portal's north point was decorated with the symbol of fire at the top. They made their way into the room, Johann Schmidt then said, "Before we can take over this world, I had made a promise to help someone take over theirs."

Justin, Abomination and Crossbones looked to one another as if they were thinking that he was slightly crazy. But they didn't say anything as the Red Skull walked over to a table with some kind of gloves on it. The gloves looked like they had been designed for a specific purpose. Johann Schmidt chuckled as he said, "Back during the second World War, when I had touched the Tesseract, it had cast me away from this world. Sent me to another realm, an extraordinary one at that.

"There, I had encountered a group of people currently engaged in their own world war. I made them a deal; if I were to help them in conquering their world, then they would help us conquer ours." He explained as he went to put them on. But before he could, a Hydra soldier rushed into the room and ran right up to the Red Skull. Schmidt motioned for Zola to come, and the mechanized scientist came to his side. While the three conversed, Crossbones leaned over a little and said, "What he just said makes me wonder if he met any aliens."

Before they could say anything, the Red Skull let out a shout of anger, "Ergh-Ah!"

They looked over to see the Red Skull slap away the soldier who gave him the message. But instead of telling what was wrong, he ordered to Crossbones, "Go and quickly get the other recruits, and report back here at once!"

The mercenary quickly ran off to carry his leader's orders. Then turning to the other two he still frowned as he said, "It would appear that we will be having some guests after all."

Outside the Hydra Base, Hawaii (January 2, 2014 8:53 a.m.)

A few miles outside of the Hydra Base, the Avengers were sneaking up on from the ground. They had landed their Quinjet a good distance from the base. Cap had thought it was best if they stuck to the ground for the assault. But they had met a surprise on the way here, Colonel Rhodes had apparently been sent to also deal with this threat as well. All of the heroes moved quickly yet silently, even Tony and Rhodes only had the torso and arm parts of their suits active.

As they made their way through forest, they saw a few patrolling Hydra guards coming through the trees. All seven of the heroes quickly hid behind a tree. As the guards came upon their area, Cap saw that they were comprised of six men and one woman and their faces were concealed behind a demonic looking mask and wearing the same colored outfits and cloaks. An idea formed in his head as he used his hands to signal the others. Each of them got the message and got ready to attack.

As soon as the Hydra guards were in between them, Cap nodded to signal them and leapt from his hiding spot. One of the Hydra soldiers turned around only to get his face smashed against the Cap's shield. When the other soldiers turned to see what was going on, one was kicked in the gut and then the head by Natasha while another was ensnared by one of Clint's net arrows. Just as the other four were about to react when two of them get blasted by a repulsor blast from both Tony and Rhodes. The last two stand back to back as they prepared for whatever was coming. One of them was hit from the side by Mjolnir, and when the other turned back after seeing his comrade go down, he was punched in the face by a normal Bruce Banner.

When all seven of the Hydra soldiers lay on the ground unconscious, the team gathered in a circle around them just in case. Tony looked over at Cap and saw that Steve was thinking of a plan. He asked the super soldier, "What are you thinking Cap."

All four of the other Avengers and Colonel Rhodes look to the Captain as he said, "I think that we might have found us a way into the base." He looked to the others as he said, "We infiltrate through a disguise."

But he began to think even more as he thought about the plan, especially when he saw that the guards had some cuffs on them and smirked, "And what say we do a little role playing as well."

20 minutes Later

The now disguised Natasha, Clint, and Bruce in Hydra gear led the now cuffed and disarmed Cap, Thor, Tony and Rhodes through the rest of the jungle. Thor had left Mjolnir in the jungle next to the tied up Hydra soldiers while Clint was carrying the shield and the two of sets of armor in brief case. Cap told them that it was all part of his plan.

The team followed the path that the Hydra soldiers took on the way. As they walked another four miles until they reached the check in point. The heroes walk up to the gate house. When they get close enough for the other Hydra soldiers to see, those who were actually Hydra soldiers tensed up at the sight of three of the Avengers. The disguised Natasha holds up her hand to keep them from firing and then motioned for the other disguised heroes to show them the confiscated gear.

Once showed, the Hydra soldiers laid down their weapons. But there was one who wasn't entirely convinced. A soldier stepped forward and asked, "Isn't the blonde one supposed to have some kind of hammer with him."

"Had to leave it behind." The disguised Bruce said with a deeper voice. Thor then put in his own words about it, "Plus, scum like you are unworthy to touch it."

This earned Thor a single kick to the side from the soldier who questioned about Mjolnir. The disguised Clint couldn't do anything retaliate else it would blow their cover. The other Hydra soldiers gave them clearance to go inside. As they walked through they soon a door that would be their access point. Looking over to Tony he gave him a small nod. Tony understood it and waited for the right moment.

As they came up to the door without any detection, the disguised Nat walked up to the door and slid a key card through the slot. The light on the console flashed from red to green and the door slid open. As they passed through, Tony lightly touched the side of the console, left a small bug and whispered, "Alright Jarvis, do your thing."

The seven heroes walked right in without another word.

Special Hydra Chamber (January 2, 2014 9:13 a.m.)

Back with the Red Skull, Abomination, the robotic Zola and the armored Justin Hammers, all four of them waited as Crossbones started to bring in the other three of their team. As the masked mercenary stepped back into the chamber, behind him came three others; a man in what had appeared to be some kind of yellow bug suit, a woman with dark brown hair and a slender spy suit, and finally a man with long black hair wearing what appeared to be a suit for an assassin, not to mention the shiny, silver metal arm. When Johann Schmidt saw the Winter Soldier before him, he remembered the time that Captain America came to save him and the other Ally soldiers. But he remembered that Zola told him that he was able to bring him under Hydra's control.

"Do we have any more other recruits?" Red Skull asked Rumlow and Zola. Both Hydra agents shook their heads to confirm that they didn't. Smiling a sinister smile he said, "Then we shall open the gateway at once! And we will have no more delays."

Elsewhere in the Hydra Base

The Avengers continued to make their way through the cramped halls of the Hydra Base as they looked for a good spot to throw away the disguises. As they came by a door, it immediately slid open. All seven of the heroes did a vertical lean kind of thing and looked through the door. They saw that it was empty and Cap walked right into the room. The others were quick to follow his lead. As soon as all six of the Avengers and Rhodes was inside the room, the door slid itself shut.

Thor used his Asgardian strength to break his cuffs before moving to Tony and Rhodes. Cap used his super soldier strength to break his cuffs and took his shield back from Clint. Tony and Rhodes did the same. As soon as they had their own gear, Clint, Nat and Bruce started to remove their Hydra disguises to reveal the clothing they had been already been wearing. Tony pressed a few buttons on Rhodes' suit to make it expand into the full Iron Patriot armor. While Rhodes stepped inside, Tony did the same thing for his armor. It expanded into the full body Ironman suit. Stepping inside, the armor closed on the billionaire as the lights lit up. Cap placed his shield on his arm as Clint brought his bow back out. Bruce decided to get angry for this mission and quickly turned into the Hulk.

As soon as they were ready, the team moved back to the door. But it didn't slide back open for them. Nat came up with key card and slid it through the slot, but for some reason it still didn't open. Cap sighed as he placed his shield on his back and moved to the door. Putting his hands where the door parts he uses his strength to pry the doors open. When he couldn't seem to get them open, Thor, Ironman and the Iron Patriot moved to help him. Two men on each side started to pull on the doors. But when they only got it to open a few inches, the Hulk moved forward and gently pushed the four men out of the way. And just before the door could shut, Hulk stuck his fingers through it and with little effort, he pushed them open and started to walk out.

The team wasn't surprised that the Hulk was able to do that, but four of the seven were a little ticked off that Hulk just pushed them aside. They didn't say anything as they started walking through the base again with Cap on point. Tony was using the suit to get in touch with Jarvis. It took a minute, but Jarvis was able to use the secure network to get in contact with Stark. Jarvis then said, "Mr. Stark, I have success-fully infiltrated the network of the base. I await further instructions."

"Get ready to open the doors to the outside since it's part of Cap's plan." Tony told him. He looked at the other doors as he said, "But do me another favor and find out the power relay of the place, any thing else you can find."

"At once, sir." Jarvis told him before going silent. As they walked through the hallways, they came to a fork in the road. Before they could choose anything else, Jarvis contacted the entire team, minus the Hulk, through their ear pieces. The A.I. told them, "I am detecting a large energy source about four rooms down from your position on the right. Though what I am detecting is a little odd."

"How odd?" Natasha asked. Jarvis then said, "It somewhat feels like the energy signature of the Tesseract when it was used in New York two years ago, but a little faint."

"Impossible." Thor said. Everyone agreed with him as he said, "The Tesseract is secured on Asgard. How would this organization have been able to access its power."

"I'm not sure." Was that Steve could say. Looking back he then said, "Jarvis, any news on our incoming friend."

"Incoming is inbound and should be arriving soon." Jarvis informed him. Cap told the A.I., "Tell him to look for Mjolnir and when Thor summons it he's to follow it inside the compound."

"Understood, Captain Rogers. I will run it through him now." Jarvis said as he tuned out. Cap looked to the others and said, "Alright we know where to go, and we know that it's not going to be easy. But what I do know is, that if we hit them fast and hard, then we can end this before it can get too out of hand. Now let's show them what we can do."

Everyone else nodded and started to pick up the pace to where Jarvis said. They soon came by the door and just as they were about to sit and make a plan, they noticed the symbols on the door. This makes a few of them curious as Natasha asks, "What the heck is going on here?"

"I don't know. I've never seen symbols like that before." Iron Patriot said. He looks up and sees and then said, "But if I had to guess, the symbol on top is some-thing for fire."

"We'll figure out what it means later, right know let's get in there and put an end to Hydra's scheme." Steve said as they prepared themselves. Natasha moves to slid the card through the slot, and this time the reader takes it. Light flashes green and the doors slide open. The team waits as the doors slide and sees something that makes their eyes grow wide.

Standing in a row, shoulder to shoulder, the escapees from the Raft, the robotic Arnim Zola, the busted out Rumlow, a woman with short black hair, a man in a robotic bug suit, and a reacquired Winter Soldier. But the sight that truly shocked them was the Red Skull who stood before them. When Johann Schmidt saw that Captain America, a half-smile formed on his face as he said, "Greetings, Captain. I was actually quite surprised when Zola here," He quickly gestured to the mechanized scientist, "told me that you still lived. Even after all these decades. But then again, we both have been given great power haven't we?"

"At least he didn't let his power go to his head, tie-dye job." Tony said with a snarky attitude. The Red Skull didn't take too kindly to that, but didn't say anything as Justin spoke up, "Ah, what's the matter Tony, angry that Hydra was able to take and make an old suit of yours even better?"

"Yeah, that's I believe that's called thievery of copyright." Rhodes remarked. Both he and Tony raised their arms and readied a repulsor blast. Justin did the same with his suit's arms. Thor then said, "Make this easier on yourselves and surrender. Do that and we shall be merciful."

"That truly is a nice offer, but I'm afraid that we'll have to decline." The woman told him with a smirk. Then she lifted her head up a little as she said, "Besides, we have something that might make you quake in your boots."

With that, the Red Skull motioned to the shadows behind the Avengers, making them turn around, and with a loud stomp, the giant suit of armor stepped into the light. All the Avengers, but mostly Thor, were truly shocked by the appearance as the Prince of Asgard said, "Impossible. The Destroyer."

"Is not impossible, your Highness." Johann Schmidt told him. Thor turned his head as the leader of Hydra explained, "You see, through the records of S.H.I.E.L.D. my good friend Zola was able to keep an eye on each of your battles, and when S.H.I.E.L.D. had taken the Destroyer into custody, it was the perfect weapon to use against you."

Thor lightly chuckles at this and said, "Do you think that I am afraid." He turned around and looked Schmidt in the eye he said, "I have beaten the Destroyer once before, and I can assure you that I can defeat it again."

"Perhaps, if the Destroyer had not been resurrected and upgraded by Hydra." The Red Skull said as his frown deepened as his eyes shifted from Thor to Steve. Although the Captain wasn't looking at his enemy at the moment, right now he looked over at the one person he didn't believe that deserved to be brainwashed and once again serving Hydra. He quietly said, "Bucky."

His thoughts were pulled away as the Red Skull and Zola started to laugh. Zola then said, "He is not your friend anymore, Captain." The mechanized scientist turned his head in the direction of the Winter Soldier. The Red Skull then said, "Quite true, Captain, your friend is once again under the power of Hydra. And there is nothing that you can do to change that."

That one statement made Steve's blood boil. Turning to Tony he said, "Do it, Tony"

Nodding, Tony then said, "Jarvis, open the front door and keep all doors to this room open, please."

"It would be my pleasure, sir." Jarvis complied. This confused all of the villains for a moment. As Zola tried to shut the doors to prevent the Avengers from having some sort of advantage, an image appeared on his screen that informed him of something. Turning to his leader he said, "The internal wiring has been com-promised, sir."

Cap turned his voice to Thor and said, "Do your thing Thor."

"With pleasure, my friend." The Asgardian said as he held his hand towards the door. A moment later, Mjolnir came banging through the compound and into Thor's hand. But that's not all that came into the compound: a few seconds later quickly flying through the hexagonal halls, a blur came through the open door and rolled across the ground before taking a kneeling position with two pistols in his hands. Not wasting a second, the man on the ground fired his pistols at the enemy. All of the adversaries, save for Abomination, quickly jumped out of the way of the oncoming bullets. With that happening, the battle immediately started.

Thor turned with a raised arm and threw Mjolnir at the Destroyer armor, causing it to hit the wall behind it. With a mighty leap, Thor jumped at the Destroyer and started to swing his fists at it. But the Destroyer managed to catch one of his punches and with a punch to the gut of its own, it threw the winded Asgardian away. Thor rolled across the ground and came to a stop on his belly. Smirking as he starts to get up, Thor holds his hand out again as Mjolnir comes flying back, this time hitting the Destroyer in the back.

Hulk immediately went into battle with Abomination. Hulk rushed at the more hideous gamma beast, and smacked the real monster in the face with a giant fist. The blow causes Abomination to stumble back a little, but he just looks at the Hulk with a mad grin on his face and smugly said, "Is that all you got?! Is this gonna go like it did before?"

Hulk roared in defiance to this and made another attempt to attack, but Abomination caught the swinging fist and then kicked the Hulk in the chest. The blow caused Hulk to roll back a little, but like Thor he gets back up and balls his fists as he growled in anger. Both gamma monsters roared at each other as they charged at one another.

Natasha and the other woman quickly went at each other with their martial arts. The woman dressed like her came at Nat with a high kick, but Natasha was able to get under it and use a leg sweep. It knocked the other woman on her back before she put her hands against the floor, raised her legs up and then jumped back up into a standing position. With a smirk the other woman rushed Nat as she did a flip in the air and came down with a kick. Natasha quickly flipped out of the way as her foe came down.

Tony, Rhodes, Hammers and the guy in the bug suit went at it up in the air. All four of them were using their blast attacks. Tony kept using his suits maneuver-ability in the air as Hammers tried to blast him. Ducking behind a tall pole right as the repulsor blast hit the spot where he once was, Tony moved to the other side of it and fired a small bunch of mini-rockets at the Hydra recruit. Hammers was able to maneuver out of the rockets way before they exploded, but it left him open to attack as Tony tackled him out of the air. Both men hit the wall, the impact separating the two as they fell onto a high catwalk. Getting up, Tony glared at the former businessman and prepared for when he got back up.

Rhodes kept blasting at the man in the bug-suit, using from repulsor blasts to any of the other weapons on the Iron Patriot suit. The suit was able to out maneuver all of Rhodes attacks as it came right at him. Deciding to use a different tactic, Rhodes waited until his opponent was close enough. A few feet from him, Colonel Rhodes pointed his feet at the guy and used his thrusters to disorient him. The guy flew right by him and bounced off of a nearby wall. As the guy in the bug-suit tried to pull himself together, he turned around right as Rhodes punched him in his helmet.

Clint was having a tough time against the Winter Soldier. Clint had been able to convert one of his bows into a staff of sorts, and was using it to block the punches and kicks that came from the brainwashed super soldier. As Clint jumped out of the way of a kick, he tried to smack the makeshift bo-staff against Bucky's body, but the Winter Soldier catches it with his normal hand. Clint tries to wrestle it from his grasp, but the Winter Soldier raises his robotic arm and brings it down full force, breaking the bow in two. With a kick, the brainwashed super soldier sent Clint tumbling backwards. Clint rolled himself into a kneeling position and reached for his back and pulled out something. With a quick thrust of his arm, he turned the object into his bow. He armed the bow with an arrow and aimed it. As the Winter Soldier came running at him, Clint fired the arrow a few feet in front of him. The arrow transformed itself into a small device. A second later the device let out a sonic blast, making the Winter Soldier cover his ears. With Bucky distracted, Clint shot another arrow and as soon as it touched Bucky's feet, it exploded into some kind of gel that held the Winter Soldier in place. Clint fired three more of the same arrows at different spots on Bucky's body and each spot was coated with the hardening substance. The sonic blast arrow silenced itself as Clint walked over to Bucky. Placing the arrow back in the quiver he walked up to the immobilized Bucky as the super soldier only glared at him. The archer then said, "I know how much you mean to Cap, so that's why I'm not going to killing you." The Winter Soldier didn't say anything as Clint ran off to help someone else in their fight.

Sam Wilson, sometimes known as the Falcon, was trading and blocking blows with the masked Rumlow. Rumlow used his specialized gauntlets as he punched Sam in the gut. The blow knocked the winged pilot into a wall. Crossbones rushed at him and held Sam against the wall with his arm against Sam's throat. Sam could feel the air being cut off and his vision started to dim as the pressure started to build. But luckily fate was on his side when something attached to Rumlow's back and pulled him away from Sam, and a loud bang could be heard. Falling to his knees, Sam started to fight for the breath that he had lost. Once his vision had cleared up, he looked up to see Clint standing before him with a hand extended to him. Sam smiled as he took the archers hand, and with a pull Clint helped Sam back to his feet. Before Sam could thank him, they both heard a yell come from behind Clint. Looking back, they saw that Crossbones was running up to them. Sam looked to Clint and said, "You ready to give this guy a little smack down?" Clint, not looking back, nodded his head. Both Avengers rushed the mercenary.

Steve was fighting against the robotic body of Zola as the Red Skull stood next to the portal. The Cap would use the shield to block the blows from Zola's mechanical fists. The robotic professor tried to use an upper cut, but Steve quickly fell on his back and did a spinning sweep kick. The kick did its job and sent Zola crashing down on his robotic behind. Jumping back on to his feet, Cap used his shield to punch at Zola, but the former Hydra professor was able to avoid the attempts. Zola then raised his left arm and shot a bolo rope at Steve. Cap raised the shield to block the incoming object. As Zola took the time to get up, Steve saw a hanging light fixture over the robot. Aiming with his shield, he threw it to where it would cut the cord. Zola looked up and moved out of the way just as it crashed onto the ground. With Zola's back turned Cap ran at him, and with a jump, he kicked the robot from behind. The blow sent Zola crashing into the table with the gloves on it.

This made Johann Schmidt angry as the gloves flew through the air. Luckily for him, the gloves landed at his feet. Quickly putting them on, the Red Skull then turned his attention back to Captain America. Cap did likewise as he stared his foe down before they charged at one another.

Thor was sent flying backwards by a punch. As he skidded across the ground and came to a stop, the Destroyer slowly walked towards the downed Asgardian. Hulk had just knocked down Abomination to the ground and turned to Thor's fight. Seeing the Destroyer armor standing over his fallen friend and opening up its face mask, Hulk knew that only something bad would happen. Hulk looked at the stirring Abomination and an idea formed in his head. Grabbing the bigger gamma monster by his ankles, Hulk started to spin himself around in a circle. Abomination was still too out of it to do anything as Hulk let go, flying towards the Destroyer armor. Abomination crashed right into the Destroyer armor, which in turn made them crash to the ground a few feet away from Thor. Hulk ran up to his friend and lightly nudged his head to see if he were alright. Thor's response was to lift his hand in the air and summon Mjolnir back into his palm. Sitting up, the Asgardian prince looks to his green friend and said, "Thank you, my friend. I was actually in need of assistance."

A bestial roar made them look up to their foes and saw that both of them stood back up. Thor turned to his friend and asked, "Have you ever fought against something made of Asgardian metal?"

Hulk shook his head meaning no. Thor smiled and said, "And I even though I have fought against much more uglier things in my day, I've never fought against any-thing as ugly as this 'Abomination', and I beginning to want to." Pointing to the foes he asked, "Do you wish to trade?"

Hulk simply gave him a smile, meaning yes. A smile still on his face, Thor said, "Then let's show these two how we Avengers get it done."

Both of the strongest Avengers then leapt at their new opponents. This confused both of the towering Hydra recruits as Thor threw Mjolnir at Abomination's midsection and Hulk landed a punch to the Destroyers head. Both threats went down in a snap. Both Avengers did a fist bump before charging at the rising adversaries.

Rhodes and Tony were out maneuvering shots from both the guy in the bug-suit and armored Justin Hammers. Both armored heroes were having a tough time dodging the shots. An idea formed in Tony's head as he communicated through a secret line in the suits. Tony said, "Rhodes! I've got an idea!"

"What is it, Tony? At this moment, I'm willing to take any of your crazy suggestions!" Iron Patriot said as he dodged another repulsor shot. Tony was a little insulted by this, but he didn't dwell on it at the moment and said, "If we create some kind of smoke screen, maybe we can catch them off guard. And then use the repulsor blasters in our chest."

"That's actually a great plan Tony." Rhodes said, smiling inside the Iron Patriot suit. Tony looked around for something to help them create a smoke screen. He saw a water pipe that went up from the ceiling to the floor. As the two Ironmen were able to move out of the way, they hovered in the air. Taking advantage of the opportunity, Tony pointed at the water pipe. Rhodes nodded before noticing that the villains were coming right at them. Maneuvering to where they could fly horizontally, the flew at the pipe with Justin and the other guy right behind them.

As soon as Tony and Rhodes reached the water pipe, they waited for the right moment. Both Hammers and the other guy took aim as they were about seven feet away as Tony motioned with a downwards arm slash. Rhodes immediately punched the pipe in two, and then with the Iron Patriot's suit strength he bent the pipe to where it would spray at the two. Justin and the other guy put their hands in front of them to block the water, a mistake on their part. As soon as they were distracted, Tony and Rhodes let loose a powerful repulsor blast from their respective arc reactors. Both blasts knocked the two out of the sky and crashing into the ground. Tony and Rhodes waited to see if the two would get up, but when they didn't, the two Ironmen flew to help someone else. Rhodes went to go help one of the other Avengers while Tony went to go help Cap.

Rhodes saw that Nat was starting to have a tough time with her opponent. Flying a few feet away, the other woman had just knocked Natasha flat on her back. Holding up his hands, Colonel Rhodes sent a repulsor blast at the woman. The blast knocked her off her feet unconscious. Iron Patriot walked over to Natasha and leaned to look at her. She had an annoyed expression on her face as she said, "I had that under control."

"I'm sure you did." Colonel Rhodes jokingly said. Nat put on a half-smile as she stood up and dusted herself off. The two of them heard a smack and turned to see Clint on the ground as Rumlow started punching away at Sam. Lifting her wrist stingers, Nat waited until the next swing, and when Sam stumbled back from it, she shot a small voltage into the double agent. Crossbones screamed as he fell to the floor. Both Nat and Rhodes ran over to their friends to check on them. Natasha quickly ran over to Clint and knelt down beside him and said, "You gonna be okay partner?"

Clint coughed as he looked up to her and said, "I'll be even better when you get your knee off of me." Natasha looked down and realized that he had been right and said, "Oh! Sorry."

"Eh, no harm no foul, am I right?" Clint said as she helped him up. They looked over to Rhodes checking on Sam as they both walked over. Gesturing to the winged suit pilot he said, "Sam's gonna have a few bruises here and there." He started to chuckle when he said, "But after today, I think we'll all be sore."

"No doubt about that." Clint and Nat said at the same time. Both former S.H.I.E.L.D. agents laughed at that before a shape landed with a thud behind them. Looking back, they see Hulk landing on the Destroyer armor with a slide with the latter under the former. Looking to where Thor was, everyone saw that he had just knocked down Abomination for the count. The prince of Asgard walks over and asks, "What? There's nothing wrong with switching."

Tony flew in just time to see Cap trading blows with Schmidt. Steve ducked under an incoming fist, but that made him vulnerable to a kick from the Hydra leader. Tony was about to blast Red Skull when he saw Zola's robotic body get up and aimed an arm at Cap from behind. Not wanting to give the bad guys an edge, he quickly flew down and tackled the mechanized scientist from above.

Steve was able to get up and slid back as Red Skull brought his foot down. With a spin, Cap was able to trip up Schmidt and make him fall. As the Hydra leader fell on his back. Johann Schmidt looked behind the Captain and saw that his allies had fallen. With growl and then a grunt in the effort of getting up, Red Skull quickly moved over to the portal. Steve immediately ran after the madman.

As soon as he was near the gate way, Red Skull stepped on a pressure plate that brought down some kind of chest plate from the ceiling. The chest plate draped itself over the red skinned man. Once it was on, he used the gloves to channel a blue energy from the arc reactor on his chest.

Tony got up and saw the reactor on Schmidt's chest. Angrily rising to his feet, he made the mask move and then shouted, "What is up with this?!" Red Skull turns his head look his way as Ironman came closer, "First, you steal one of my suits and now I find that somehow you stole my arc reactor too!" With a curt nod of his head he said, "I think I'll just go ahead and kick your butt know."

With nothing left to say, Tony closed the mask again and used his thrusters to fly at Schmidt, whose suit kept building up on power. Holding out his hands Red Skull catches Tony's outstretched arms. The two begin trying to use their strength to push each other.

Cap immediately ran up to Tony's side and wrapped the arm that didn't hold the shield around Skull's neck. Feeling the pressure on his throat, Red Skull started to shake himself like a mad dog as he attempted to shake them off. Using his elbow as he tried to look behind him, Schmidt tried to attack Cap with it. This gave Ironman an opening as he started punching at the chest plate three times. They didn't damage it much, but the strikes did make it turn on. This made the three men stop as a humming sound came from both Schmidt and the portal. Looking down at the chest plate, Red Skull sees that one of the wires had been damaged as it activated. All three men break it up as he looked up to Tony and shouted, "You simpleton! What have you done?!"

"I'm not entirely sure myself. But if it's making you mad, then it was worth it." The billionaire said. The portal beside them started to glow blue, making Schmidt laugh a little as he joyously said, "You Avengers are too late!" Using his now free hands, he pointed to the portal and said, "It works! With the power of this portal and what's on the other side, I can conquer all."

But suddenly a white blinding light overwhelmed them, making everyone cover their eyes. When it died down a little, Red Skull looked at the portal and saw that all four symbols were glowing. A surge of energy crackled from his suit, making him worry a little as the air in the room turned into a pulling force. Quickly running, Red Skull ran towards the door followed by the other villains, making the others look towards the portal again.

Steve was the closest to it and felt the pull make him slide a little. He turned to Tony as he slipped and fell on his front. Tony rushed and grabbed Cap by the hand. The force started to make Ironman kneel as he held on to his friend. He grabbed onto the table to try and anchor himself.

"Steve! Tony!" Sam and Rhodes yelled as the six ran to help. Just as Ironman's grip was starting to weaken, Thor grabbed the metal hand, followed by Hulk who gently had Nat's in his other, who in turn had Clint's in hers. As Sam and Iron Patriot came to help, Clint looked back and yelled over the rushing wind, "No don't! The vortex's pull is becoming too strong! The rest of us will have to ride it out!" Looking to the portal and then back at them, "You need to get out of here cause things are gonna get worse."

When they didn't, the archer yelled more harshly, "GO!"

Though they didn't like it, both friends turned and started to run, leaving the founding Avengers to the mercy of the portal. Its pull increased again, making the Hulk lose his footing a bit. The green machine tried to get it back, but he couldn't which in turn made him stumble into Thor and pull Nat and Clint closer. As the Avengers started to bump and tumble, Steve's back legs came dangerously close to the portal. All five of his friends tried to keep him from getting sucked in, but it wasn't easy.

Unbeknown to them, Zola had come back to the room and saw the Avenger's predicament. He decided to take an advantage and aimed his right robotic arm and readied a rocket. What the once human scientist didn't count on was Sam coming in from the side kicking him just as he fired. Sam's eyes grew wide as the rocket flew into the room. It hit the wall close to the Avengers, making the debris hit Hulk in the back of the head. It caused him to stumble again, but this time the Avengers completely lost their footing and were pulled into the portal. Just as they were all pulled in they managed to grab a hand of their fellow teammate.

"NO!" Sam yelled as they disappeared into the white void.

As they quickly flew through the white field, the Avengers tried to keep a hold on one another in a circle of hands. But an unknown force caused them to spin faster and faster. Soon they were spinning so fast that their grip on one another was loosening. At the last possible second, the Avengers slipped from each other's fingers and drifted in opposite directions of the void.

As Steve tumbled to who knows where, he started to black out. The last thing he remembered was feeling the cold, wet and soft feel of snow and a voice crying out in terror.

Author's Note:

Man, that took a long while to write. And it was so difficult to write the fighting sequences. I look forward to reading your reviews. Keep a lookout for the next part of this exciting adventure. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something specifically to happen. As Aang once said, we'll see you next time.


	4. Ending Credits

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, only the story. ATLA belongs to Nickelodeon and Avengers belongs to Marvel. This is the ending credits. It's a little late, but I decided to do it just for the fun. And if you want it to feel a little more real, then listen to the Avengers theme from the first movie as you read id. Just a suggestion. And just in case, you may have to repeatedly listen to the music if you don't finish when the score ends. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

x

 **Avenging Avatar Prologue Ending Credits**

( **Enter Avengers Theme Music** )

High above the world in their tower, six heroic figures stand on the rimming balcony as they watched for danger. Each of them a hero in their own way. Suddenly, an alarming blare sounds and calls them to action. All eight jumped off of the balcony to take on the threat to the innocent.

The super soldier Captain America landed in the city streets of New York with a thud. Then removing his vibranium shield, he threw at couple of approaching Hydra soldiers. As the shield knocked one back, he drop kicked the other into a car.

 **Steve Rogers/Captain America – Chris Evans**

Flying over the captain's head, the armored Avenger picked up a third Hydra agent and then dropped him hard on the street. Ironman looked up to see a Hydra Quinjet incoming. Putting all he had into his thrusters, he shot himself towards the aircraft and then straightening himself, Tony Stark used the chest blast from his Arc Reactor to obliterate the Hydra Quinjet.

 **Tony Stark/Ironman – Robert Downey Jr.**

An arrow attached to a wire shot from the rooftop of one building to one across the street, and thus allowing Clint Barton to get a better angle. Carefully aiming another arrow, he let it fly towards a group of soldiers. When it landed in the middle of them, it released a cloud of knock out gas. It made all the soldiers of the squad to cough in fits before they fell to the ground.

 **Clint Barton – Jeremy Renner**

A large and green blur ran past the unconscious soldiers and smashes into a Hydra tank. A soldier tries to run away from the torn up tank, but the hand of the Hulk grabs him from behind before throwing him through the window of a clothes store. The Hulk turned around and saw a good few Hydra soldiers trying to creep up on him. They drop their weapons in fear when he roared at them and chased them down the street.

 **Bruce Banner/Hulk – Mark Ruffalo**

The sound of speeding motorcycle blazed past the Hulk's heroic yet destructive rampage towards a jeep driven by Hydra soldiers. Natasha Romanoff jumps off at the last minute and the motorcycle slammed into the jeep. A lone soldier came running at her, but she kicked him in the gut before slamming her knee into his face, with a spinning high kick to the face.

 **Natasha Romanoff – Scarlett Johansen**

Overhead over all of them, Thor flew through the air before maneuvering himself to where he could strike Mjolnir with full force on another tank. The sound echoed through the street and shattered a few windows. A couple of Hydra agents came at him with their weapons raised. But with fast reflexes, the Prince of Asgard swatted them away with a quick strike of his hammer.

 **Thor – Chris Hemsworth**

While Cap's back was turned, a Hydra sniper from the distance tried to take a shot at the super soldier, but a figure dropped down in front of his rifle and kicked it to the side right as it went off. The assassin stood up while pulling out a knife. Sam Wilson used his arm to block the attack and punched the sniper in the face. As the Hydra soldier stumbled backwards, Sam grabbed the man by his shirt before throwing him off the building.

 **Sam Wilson – Anthony Mackie**

Ironman found himself surrounded by six Hydra Quinjets. But luck was on his side as a rapid firing machine gun cut through three of the enemy aircraft. Tony looked up to see his best friend Rhodey flying down in the War Machine suit. Both armored Avengers hovered side by side before unleashing a beam from both repulsor blasters in their hands on two of the other Quinjets. They both flew above the final Quinjet while digging their armored hands into the machinery. As it plummeted to the ground, both Tony and Rhodey high-fived for a good job.

 **James "Rhodey" Rhodes/War Machine – Don Cheadle**

From inside Tony Stark's helmet, his computer program J.A.R.V.I.S. alerted him to more incoming threats. The armored Avenger turned to face the threat and raised his arms with repulsors at the ready.

 **J.A.R.V.I.S. – Paul Bettany**

From high up on the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, the directory of the organization Nick Fury kept an eye out for any more incoming threats. He saw a real threat and pointed to an agent as he ordered them to alert the heroes.

 **Nicholas "Nick" J. Fury – Samuel Jackson**

All eight heroes turned to see the main players from Hydra walking down the streets. Each of the villains spread out to take on the S.H.I.E.L.D agents on the ground. They were more ruthless in the battle.

The leader of Hydra, the man with red skin, Johann Schmidt grabbed the wrist of one S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and slapped the agent in the face. Then grabbing the gun from the agent's hand, he fired into the man's leg. As the agent backed away in pain, the Red Skull kicked him off to the side.

 **Johann Schmidt/Red Skull – Hugo Weaving**

An android jumped over his leader and brought a hard punch down on another S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. Then with a flick of his mechanical wrists, Arnim Zola transformed his hands into smaller pistols and fired their rounds on more S.H.I.E.L.D. agents with a smirk.

 **Arnim Zola – Toby Jones**

Above him flew the former head of the organization A.I.M. as he fired his own repulsor blasts on S.H.I.E.L.D. vehicles. Then landing in a front of a giant tank, he let loose a huge Arc Reactor blast. When it had been disabled, Justin Hammers took to the skies again.

 **Justin Hammer – Sam Rockwell**

A monster taller than the Hulk barreled through one building and came out of another. The Abomination laughed as he looked back to his trail of destruction. A S.H.I.E.L.D. agent fired upon the monster with a machine gun, making Blonsky laugh at the attempt before picking a car up and throwing it at the Agent.

 **Blonsky/Abomination – Tim Roth**

As a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent aimed his weapon at Abomination, a female assassin grabbed him from behind and kneed him in the back. Then with a quick chop to the stomach she then threw him off to the side.

 **Scarlet Widow – Angelina Jolie**

The Winter Soldier kneeled behind cover on a building while taking aim at S.H.I.E.L.D. agents from left and right. He noticed an RPG rocket heading for his spot and jumped back down onto the street. A S.H.I.E.L.D. came running at him, causing the Winter Soldier to hit him in the chest with the butt of his rifle before picking the man up with his metal arm and throwing the agent into the hood of another car.

 **James "Bucky" Barnes/Winter Soldier – Sebastian Stan**

The former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Rumlow used his specialized gauntlets to knock down any true S.H.I.E.L.D. agents into the ground as he made his way through the streets of New York. He punched a car out of the way before upper cutting an incoming agent.

 **Brock Rumlow – Frank Grillo**

Another armored man flew over the streets in his bug styled outfit while firing yellow lasers at civilians.

 **Yellow Jacket Test Pilot – Chris Rock**

As the Yellow Jacket prototype flew through the streets, an incoming arrow turned into a snare and brought the villain to the ground. He quickly released himself as his teammates came and stood next to him. All eight Avengers stood opposite to all eight Hydra while standing at the ready. Then all sixteen of them moved to meet in the middle before clashing.

High above the battle within the clouds above New York, an image was being drawn. From three separate spots, curving lines started to etch themselves into the clouds. Though identical in shape, the circle on top went up before coming back around, the circle on the bottom right curved to the right and the circle on the bottom of left curved downwards before shrinking within the rings. When they finished they resembled the insignia of the Air Nomads.

 **The Avenging Avatar**

x

Author's Note: And this is the first of the whole series. I have ending themes planned for each part of The Avenging Avatar. I look forward to reading your reviews. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something specifically to happen. See you next time.


End file.
